fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Atlantis Practice Bramble Stadium/2
Adrean and Austin ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean was doing some drills whan he saw a boy in the Golden Box. You only got to go there if you were famous. And there were no games going on that day so it was odd that he was there. So Adrean made his way over to him. He opened to door and the boy turned to face him, “Adrean Cledwyn, nice to meet you. May I ask why you are here?” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “We do have that stuff, but you are not going to find it here. I’ll show you where you can find everything.” Adrean walked out and went through the back to a hidden room. He opened the door and clapped his hands twice making the lights turn on, “You’ll find what we have in here.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean grinned, “You could say that.” The best obviously didn’t recognize him, “I’m the youngest player to be in and win the tournament.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Thanks, And you are that famous pop star right?” Adrean hadn’t recognized his name before, but he did now. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean shrugged, “I can sing and play the guitar.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Sure! I’d be happy too.” He would be playing a Austin Di Angelo’s show, he never thought this would happen, “Wait, are you by chance related to Grace Di Angelo?” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “Yeah, she’s temporarily living with us.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “My family is doing our best to take care of her, she’s friends with my younger sister, Elara. She’s in good hands for now, but we can’t take care of her forever, so we are going to try and find a nice family for her I think.” Adrean ran his hand through his hair, “She’s a good kid.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Yeah, I do. I’m the eldest. Than there is my younger brother Dakota, and the youngest is my siste Elara. And our parents.” He looked down at his shoes, “I had another sister, she was Dakota’s twin, she passed away light leaping.” His voice had hinted sadness, but he covered it up well. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean shook his head, “Gemma hadn’t needed it for a couple of years.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrea shook his head, “She faded away, so there’s was no body. Though her wanderling was different than most. It had a lot of different parts, as if she had multiple identities.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “I’ve never watched them. They open up the matches for Bramble, so I have to listen to my coach ramble on about the matches instead of watching them.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “You can talk anything you want or need.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Yeah, I’m a Charger.” He stuck his hand and lighting came out of it. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean’s eye’s widened, “A Pryokinetic.” He whispered ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded in understanding, “Fire is a lot like lightning. It’s hard to control, hard to master, hard to not use against someone when they piss you off.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean cringed, “That’s rough. I’ve had some cases where I almost electrocuted some people in the middle of a match. Oh, and that one time with my dad.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “You’re definitely not the only one.” His tone was bitter. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Yeah, what is up with them?” Her recalled all the arguments, moments where he left the house because he couldn’t stand to be in the same house as the man identified as his father. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “My father doesn’t support my Bramble career. He says it’s my job as the eldest to restore the Cledwyn name to it’s full fledged glory. He says I need a more noble job, as if a professional Bramble player isn’t one.” He rolled his eyes. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “Of course. You can come whenever you want. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “I will soon. I want to see if my girlfriend is on there.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean smiled, “Yeah, she’s amazing.” She gave Austin a serious look, “But don’t tell her I said that, she’ll never stop teasing me.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Do you like anyone?” He asked, “I pretty sure that’s the first step to getting a girlfriend.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “What are their names? Maybe I know them.” Adrean asked. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Kara Hawkefire...” The name rang a distant bell, “I think Abben has mentioned her before. She seems nice.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “I get what you mean. I told someone that and I got pushed into a lake. But then again, those two events were not exactly related. If you do it, don’t do it by a lake or a high place.” He shuddered, “Especially if Kara is violent.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “You said some people, who else is there?” Adrean asked, now quite curious. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “You have your work cut out for you. But at least you are thinking about making a move. Unlike a certain brother of mine.” He said with an eye roll. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Sometimes I question how I’m related to them. We are all so different.” He admitted. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “We get along extremely well, but it’s odd how different we all are. It amazes me.” Adrean claimed. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean starred st Austin in horror, “I tried teach Dakota Bramble and a window broke. I’m pretty sure he sprained something too.”}} ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “Yeah.” He grinned, “But they are still pretty amazing.” ADREAN CLEDWYN: “There would be a lot of trouble if I didn’t like them.” He recalled the last person he didn’t like. ADREAN CLEDWYN: “I’ll see you at the dress rehearsal. It was nice talking to you Austin.” He smiled. Category:Archived Roleplay